Inspector Denning, Baton Rouge Police Force
by TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen
Summary: I was bored. People living in modern day Lousiana live out the lives of the Mizzies. It includes my friend Lizzy, myself, my friend Chris, my friend Caroline, and my friend Bridget.
1. Jack LeJean

A/N: Hello! This story is Les Miserables in modern times. All of the characters are living in various places in Louisiana.

Jack LeJean Jean Valjean

Inspector Elizabeth Denning Javert

Jack LeJean was born into a middle-class family in Baton Rouge. When he was eighteen his parents died, and he moved in with his twenty-seven year-old sister. She had a thirty year old husband, a couple kids. Over the next few years they raised him like he was one of their own children. When Jack was twenty-nine, his sister's husband was murdered on the streets. Jack's sister had no job, so he decided to support her, and her seven children. He could never get a steady job. He wasn't good with people. He hated them, to be honest. He thought all people (except his family) were morons.

Because he was never able to have a steady job, the LeJean family was soon in great financial trouble. They barley had enough money to feed the seven kids. On his way home from his latest job as a waiter in a local café, he passed a bread shop.

'_What could it hurt?' _He thought. Jack slipped over to the window of the bread shop. After searching around for a while, he found a large stone. He threw it into the window. One thing he had not counted on, was that the shop had an alarm system. As soon as the stone made contact with the glass, a loud siren was heard from inside.

"Shit!" he cursed. He reached in, cutting his arm on a piece of glass. He took a loaf of bread, hid it under his shirt, and tore down the street. When he entered his house he presented the bread to his sister as if it was a stick of gold.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, amazed.

"I.......I um.......I got my first paycheck today," he lied. "I bought this on the way home. Jack and his sister split the bread equally amongst the children. Jack gave his share to the youngest child that had recently caught pneumonia. Jack had no appetite.

The next day Jack woke up and saw a young woman, about the same age he was staring down at him. She had light brown frizzy hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail, and a look that clearly said 'You're in deep shit, LeJean'.

"Woah!" he wasn't expecting to wake up with a woman looking at him. "Who are you?"

"Inspector Denning, Baton Rouge Police Force," she answered. Jack's eyesight improved, and he saw that she was, indeed, wearing a police uniform.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her. Stupid question. He knew perfectly well why she was there.

"Stupid question." she told him. "You know perfectly well why I"m here."

"No I don't," he lied, afraid that the cop could read minds.

"Yes you do. I'm here to investigate a break-in at a local bakery," she paused and looked at his reaction. She continued, "Last night, the owner reported that his alarm system went off. He counted his bread and noticed a loaf was missing. Stealing is wrong. Don't you agree?" Jack nodded. "Good. I came here to ask you wife-"

"Sister," LeJean corrected.

"Sister. I came here to ask her if she saw anything. She was suspicious because you came home last night with a piece of bread and a cut arm." Jack gulped. His own sister ratted him out. Jack was proven guilty in a court of law. He was to spend the next five years in prison. He attempted to escape several times. None of his attempts worked. All they did was ern him fourteen more years in prison.

On the day of his release, two police officers approached him. They took him to Inspector Denning. She was wearing a long blue over coat that went down to her shins, and black high-heeled shoes.

"Inspector," the first cop announced. She turned around.

"Ah, LeJean," she grinned and sat down across from him.

"Am I leaving? Can I get back to my life?" a thousand questions raced through his mind.

"You're leaving," she told him.

'_Yes!'_ he thought._ 'I can start a new life! No one will ever know I was a criminal! I-'_ "Of course," Denning interrupted his thoughts. "You'll need this." She presented him with a yellow card. Jack had forgotten the fact that she could read his mind.

"What's this?" he asked.

Denning laughed. "Your yellow ticket of leave."

"Why do I have it?" he demanded.

"Let me explain," maybe all the prisoners were as dumb as she thought. "Whenever you lodge somewhere, or buy something, you have to present this card. It warns other people that you're a dangerous criminal, and-"

"I stole a loaf of bread!" Jack yelled.

"Do you want to get out now, or later?" she asked. Jack fell silent. The law kicked him out onto the Lake Charles streets.

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun. Inspector Denning is based on my friend Lizzy. She loves Javert. My friends shall appear throughout the story.


	2. Bishop Bob

A/N: New chappy! Huzzah!

**Jack LeJeanJean** Valjean

**Robert Houghelphine**Bishop

Jack wandered the streets of Lake Charles. He was alone. All alone. No friends, no family. He shivered as he thought of what could have happened to his sister and he family.

"Now I walk through New York, a grey silhouette," he sang to himself. "Trying hard to remember what I'm supposed to forget. That look in your eyes on the 12th of July." Jack wasn't arrested in July. He was arrested in December, when the cold winds were blowing. He closed his eyes and imagined the winds pushing against him. "WAH!" he exclaimed as he fell into mud. The streets had begun to fill with people. He grinned. "A new day begins," he said to himself as he started down the street. He passed two rich men talking to each other. "I would hate to end up like them," he muttered. "Rich yuppies. Still......It's better then where I am now." He passed a café and went inside. The people inside sipped their drinks and starred at him. Mothers whispered things to young children. He frowned. What was wrong with these people?

"Excuse me?" he said to the woman behind the counter. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing the owner of this fine establishment?"

"Yes," she said.

"Might a young traveler find work here?" he asked.

"It depends, would this young traveler happen to be an ex-convict?" Jack gulped. Word travels fast in Louisiana.

"Yes, but he's promised to turn his life around!"

"He'll have to do it somewhere else. Next!" she called. Jack lest the café and went to a nearby hotel.

"Excuse me," he said to one of them receptionists. "Might I be able to find a job here?" One of them giggled.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"Jack LeJean," he answered lifting his hat.

"Sorry," said the other girl. "There are no open spots. Try somewhere else." Jack shrugged and left. After he was gone the giggly girl, Bethany, continued to talk with her friend, Claire.

"But Claire! We need a bellboy!"

"You mean, _you_ need a boyfriend." Claire laughed. Bethany crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So?" she asked.

"Listen, I've heard about that man," Claire said.

"What about him?" asked Bethany eagerly, popping her gum.

"He's an ex-convict." Bethany shivered and expelled her lusty thoughts from her mind.

Meanwhile, Jack had come to a stop outside a townhouse in downtown Lake Charles. He sat down on a bench and sighed. Starting a new life would be harder then he thought. The door behind him opened.

"Excuse me sir," Jack turned and saw an elderly man standing behind him. "Are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes," answered Jack, handing over his yellow ticket of leave. The man refused it, and welcomed Jack into his home. Jack found a meal already set out for him. "What's your name?" Jack asked the man.

"Robert Houghelphine. _Bishop _Robert Houghelphine. Most people just call me Bishop Bob."

'_Ah,' _thought Jack. _'A Bishop, that explains it.'_ Jack starred at the silver in front of him, and pondered his life. All his life he had wanted to be treated like this, another person giving him food, eating the food with precious silver. Now that he had it, he wasn't sure he deserved it. Later that night, when Bishop Bob was sleeping, Jack crept into the kitchen, stuffed the silver into his socks, and ran out the door.

A local girl that was walking saw Jack running from the Bishop's house with silver shaped bulges in his sock. She did the only thing in her power. She screamed. Loudly. She woke up the entire neighbor-hood, including the cop that lived across the street. The cop and his friend ran out of the house and grabbed Jack by his arms. They then brought him back to the Bishop's house.

"Bishop Hougelwatchamacallit," said the first cop. His partner sighed.

"Bishop Bob," said the second cop. "Was this man robbing you?"

"No, "said Bishop Bob. "He was taking the silver because I gave it to him."

"What?" questioned the police.

"Huh?" question Jack. "I mean, uh, yeah. He gave me these and I put them in my socks so they wouldn't get lost." Fortunately for him, the cops were very gullible.

"And, for putting up with this, he gets these," Bishop Bob gave Jack LeJean two precious candlesticks. After the police left, Bob turned to Jack and said "Sir, I could've let them arrest you, but I feel you needed a new start. Take the candlesticks, keep them with you. Go, start your life over."

Jack got up and walk out of the house. He walked down the street, and threw his yellow ticket of leave into a trash can. He started running. He didn't stop until Bishop Bob's house was out of his sight.


	3. Kat Kaplan

A/N: Yippee! More random Mizzie-ness I am Fantine. Doesn't a diss Fanitne.

Kat KaplanFantine

Chris DiGregorioFelix Tholomyes

LenoreCosette

EmilyEponine

CarolineAzelma

Mr. Beauchamp/ Jack LeJeanM'sieur Madeline/ Jean Valjean

Kat fell in love with a handsome student from the University of New Orleans. His name was

Chris DiGregorio. She loved him with all her heart, and she believed her felt the same way about her. They spent a whole summer together. One morning, Kat woke to find that Chris was not there. She searched everywhere, but no one had seen him. She went back to their apartment, and found a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up. It read:

_Dear Kat,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you. My school year is starting up again, so I couldn't stay with you. _

_I will return to Slidell next summer. _

_My love,_

_Chris_

Kat readthe letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Today was the day she was

Going to tell him about his child.

She had the child alone, and raised it alone. She named her baby girl Esperanza Lenore. She gave it her last name, Kaplan. She referred to the child by Lenore. She liked that name better then Esperanza.

One day she had taken Lenore to a park. There she met a mother with two children. The two girls were named Emily (the oldest) and Caroline (the youngest). The two mothers chatted. It turned out that the family Kat encountered kept in an inn. She begged them to keep Lenore for her. Kat could not afford to keep the child alive. They agreed to keep Lenore, as long as Kat payed them. She promised, and ran off to find work.

She found work in a factory in Lafayette. She worked fourteen hours a day for minimum wage, which was hardly enough to keep up with the demands for Lenore's medicine money. Everyone and a while, the foreman would slip her an extra bill or two. Kat figured he was just being nice to her, until he told her what he wanted in return.

"Kat," said the foreman one day after work. "I've been slipping you money for the past few weeks, and you haven't repaid me."

"Repaid you?" Kat was startled. "I didn't know you wanted me to pay you back. Once I'm caught up on my bills," Lenore's medicine money, "I'll pay you back."

The foreman laughed. He had a booming, wicked laugh, that made Kat cower in front of him. He pushed her into an ally way. "I don't want money," he grinned.

Kat suddenly understood. The foreman placed his arms around her waist. "No!" she screamed. "Stop! No! Sir, I'm sorry but, no. I'm not a prostitute!" she regained herself. "Sir, if this is what you want in return, though it pains me to say it, stop giving me extra cash." She freed herself from his grip and stormed out of the ally.

Without the foreman's tips, Kat couldn't pay for Lenore. She wasn't desperate enough to turn to prostitution. One day she got a letter from the inn, telling her that Lenore had caught some deadly illness, and needed medicine as soon as possible. She sat outside the factory reading the letter. A girl named Bridget sat beside her.

"What's that say?" asked Bridget.

"Nothing," Kat turned away to read the letter in private. Bridget peered over her shoulder.

"Lemme see!" demanded Bridget.

"It's nothing!" Kat walked away. Bridget jumped up and snatched the letter away.

Bridget laughed. She read, "Dear Kat, your child, Lenore is ill. Please send mon-" Kat attacked Bridget. The two bit, hit, and kicked each other, while being egged on by the other factory workers. The owner of the factory, Mr. Beauchamp, ran out, accompanied by the foreman, and tore the two girls apart.

"What happened here?" Beauchamp demanded. Kat opened her mouth to speak, but Bridget was faster.

"Kat has an illegal child," the street turned and looked at Kat. "It's all in this letter," Bridget presented the letter to the foreman.

"Yes, I do have a child, but she's legal," Kat lied. "Her father divorced me, and I haven't been able to pay for her. Some friends of mine are keeping her for me. All they ask for is a little help to pay for Lenore's medicine. The poor thing gets sick a lot."

"I leave this matter in your hand," said Beauchamp to the foreman as he went inside. The foreman nodded and turned to Kat.

"You expect me to believe that?" the foreman asked her. "For all I know, you've been paying for that brat through prostitution!"

"No!" Kat threw herself at the foreman's feet and wept. He kicked her off.

"Stick to your night job," he growled at her. The factory workers filed into the factory, leaving Kat alone to weep.

A/N: On that note, I'm not a prostitute, I just play one in a fanfic. I think Bridget is stalking me . . .


	4. Kat Kaplan 2

A/N: Do me a favor, please pretend this chapter doesn't exist. Thank you.

Kat Kaplan- Fanitne

Inspector Elizabeth- Denning Javert

Mr. Beauchamp/ Jack LeJean- M'sieur Madeline/ Jean Valjean

Kat wandered the streets of Lafayette and wept. How was she going to pay for Lenore's medicine without a job? She unlocked the door of her small, one room apartment, and threw herself on her bed. She lay on her bed and stared at the rotting ceiling. She got up and took off her hat. She picked up her brush and started brushing her long blonde hair. She had stopped cutting it when she was fifteen and it now went down to her waist. She pulled on her jacket and ran out the door. Her friend Ana had told her of a place that bought hair. No one was sure what they did with the hair afterwards, but she didn't care as long as she got money for it. All she needed was ten dollars. She couldn't believe that medicine was that expensive, or maybe it was just that Lenore was that sick.

She found the address Ana gave her and stepped inside.

"Excuse me sir," said Kat, announcing her presence. The man sweeping hair off the floor looked up. "How much would I ger for this?"asked Kat, once again taking off her hat and revealing her hair.

The man was obviously impressed. "Ten dollars," he told her. She grinned, and advanced towards the man.

A half hour later she emerged. She still had her hat, so no one could tell that she sold her hair. That night she sent the money off to the inn-keepers. A month later, she got another letter, this time telling her that Lenore needed new clothes, and they would cost 20 dollars. Her hair was starting to grow back, but she couldn't get 20 dollars from it. There was only one option left, the one she had been avoiding since her run-in with the foreman. Prostitution.

No. She couldn't do it. Men got her here, and men weren't going to get her anywhere else. She went to her end table and picked up her necklace Chris gave her. It his name engraved in silver. She would sell it. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. Her landlord entered the room.

"Your rent?" he held out his hand.

"I...I don't have it," she answered. The landlord raised an eyebrow. "No now!" she cried. "I don't have it now. But....but......uh.....I'll be getting paid soon. I'll have it then."

He cocked his head. "That's what you said last month. I'm sorry Kat, but-"

"I'll sleep with you!" she offered. The landlord looked at her.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked, advancing towards her.

"You pay my rent for me," she told him. He laughed and snaked his arm around her waist.

"That can be arranged."

(A/N: Ok.......skipping that. Lalalalala........)

She started sleeping with men around the apartment building. She could use the money from that to pay for Lenore, without having to worry about the rent. Some of the men she slept with began finding better ways to use their money, and Kat fell behind on her payments again.

She began venturing outside of the apartment building. She'd hand around in bars in reveling dressed and violent red lipstick, hoping to catch the eye of some man. On many occasions it worked. She was back in business.

One night, a man approached her, and he began the usual pick-up lines. She blew him off at first, as she did with every customer. He laughed and struck her across the face with a beer bottle. She clawed his face, drawing blood.

"You little bitch!" he hit her again. The bartender began to call the police.

"That's not necessary!" said a voice at the door. "My name is Inspector Denning, and I'm an officer of the Baton Rouge Police force."

"What're you doing in Lafayette?" asked Kat's attacker.

"I'm visiting some relatives," she told him. Kat coughed. "Silence!" she ordered, but Kat's coughing fit did not stop. "What happened here?" she asked, crushing broken shards of glass with her foot. "Hmm?"

"Inspector," said Kat's attacker. "I wasn't doing anything wrong ma'am. I was just sitting here, and enjoying an end-of-the-day drink."

"Yes?" said Denning.

Well, this girl," he pointed to Kat. "Came up to me, and she started flirting with her. I didn't want anything to do with her, so I kindly asked her to go away. Then, she got very angry, and she started attacking me. She clawed my face, as you can see," he pointed to his scarred face. "I had to hit her, or try to fend her off. The only weapon I had was my bottle. If I did any wrong, please, by all means, arrest me."

"No," Denning told him. "You're perfectly safe. I'm sorry for this inconvenience sir. I'll take this prostitute downtown and-"

"Wait Inspector!" cried Mr. Beauchamp, running in. Kat coughed loudly, and drops of blood oozed from a cut on her lip. "Let me take her to a hospital. She's sick! You can surely tell!"

"She broke the law! Let her die!" Denning kicked Kat with her high-heeled shoe. Kat squealed in pain and coughed again.

"You can have her once she's better!" Beauchamp said.

"How are you going to get her to a hospital?" challenged Denning. "She can't walk by herself, and the hosptial is miles away! She'd probably die before an ambulance could get here." Beauchamp frowned, Denning was right. He picked Kat up.

"I'll carry her," Beauchamp grinned as he ran out the door carrying the sick girl. Denning got into her car and followed him all the way. He made it without stopping to catch his breath. Denning frowned and leaned her head against the driver's seat of her car. Who did that remind her of?

A/N: None of you are ever to speak of this chapter again. I have some open Mizzie spots, ones that I don't know who to put in. They are: The Thenardiers (Madame and Monsieur), all of Patron- Minette, Fueilly, Courfeyrac, Bahrel, and Bossuet/L'aigle/Lesgle. If any of you are interested in any of those parts, e-mail me, or tell me in a review. Remember, you never read that chapter....


	5. Elizabeth Denning

A/N: In this chapter, Denning shall get some more characterization.

Elizabeth Denning-Javert

Mr. Beauchamp/Jack LeJean- M. Madeleine/Jean Valjean

Elizabeth Denning watched Mr. Beauchamp disappear into the hospital doors with the prostitute. She frowned and furrowed her brow in thought. She only knew one man who could do that. Jack LeJean. But that was impossible, she had just arrested him. He was to be tried in court tomorrow. And anyway, how could an escaped prisoner become one of the most important men in all of Louisiana? Well, if he changed his name.....

Denning had been brought up not to trust anyone. She was born in a New Orleans prison. Her mother had been an insane murderess. She believed that if she killed on certain nights of the year, she would become an immortal. She had affairs with many of her male victims, and that is how Elizabeth came into being. She originally took her mother's last name, Laitte, but she changed it as she got older.

Her mother's theory of immortality obviously was not true, because she died two years after Elizabeth was born. One of the guards at the prison took Elizabeth in, and raised her like she was his own. It was then that Elizabeth acquired her love of the law and all people who obeyed it. She acted as though her mother and father had been two normal, loving parents. She washed her hands of her childhood in prison. By that time she was eighteen, and old enough to legally change her name. She kept her first and middle names, Elizabeth Sarah, and took the last name of the guard who raised her, Denning. From that point on, all papers regarding Elizabeth showed her name as Elizabeth Sarah Denning.

Denning frowned as she got back into her car. She turned around and began to head in the opposite direction. She stopped. Ever since she had seen LeJean steal the bread on the security tape from the bakery, she didn't trust him. He could be sitting in the Lafayette hospital with the young prostitute, and she was letting him. No....he was in prison. He would be tried tomorrow. Did the mayor know this?

She turned her car around and drove back to the hospital. She walked up to the tired-looking receptionist sitting at the white desk in the corner of the room.

"Hello," said the receptionist in a bored tone as she heard Denning enter. 'If you're here to see Dr. Peterson, sit in the room to the right. If you're here to see Dr. Johnson, sit in the room to the uh......Left also."

"Two friends of mine came in here," Denning told the receptionist.

"Should I care?" asked the bored receptionist.

Denning continued as if she hadn't heard the comment. "I'd like to visit them. A Mr. Beauchamp?" suggested Denning. She didn't know the prostitute's name. Names! Who needs them? What's in a name? That which we call a rose......

You don't need a name to be a good person, and likewise you don't need a name to be a bad person. According to Denning there were only two kinds of people: good and bad. No in-betweens. You couldn't be _kind of _good. You couldn't be _kind of _bad. You couldn't be _alright._ Once you broke the law, or did something untrustworthy, you were bad. If you never step off the path of goodness, than you are destined to a happy life. But even a little toe off it and......you can figure the rest out.

"Oh, right," said the receptionist. "The man with the slut," she chuckled. "Wonder what was wrong with her. You know?" asked the receptionist, completely leaving off the 'Do' in that question.

"I know what?" questioned Denning.

"What was wrong with the hooker,"the receptionist said. Denning shook her head. "Ah, well," the receptionist popped her gum loudly. "Yeah, visitor's place. Can't remember that name.... Can you? Doesn't matter," said the receptionist, just as Denning was about to answer her question. "That way," instructed the receptionist, pointing to the left.

"Thank you," said Denning, who then started into the left hallway. She ran into Mr. Beauchamp. "Mr. Beauchamp!" she said, startled. She didn't expect to meet him in the hall-way, she expected to have to look for him.

"Ah, Ms. Inspector," he greeted. "What was your name again? Davis?"

"Denning," she corrected. So he couldn't be LeJean. He would never forget her name. Unless he was lying.....

"Yes, Ms. Inspector Denning," grinned Beauchamp.

"Just Inspector please," she interrupted .

"Inspector," he corrected. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," she told him.

"Why?"he asked.

"I.....I mistook you. Misjudged you as well."

"In what way?"

"I thought you were an escaped convict, who brook his parole years ago, and I've been on his trail ever since. But, he has just be re-arrested. He was under the name Noir. His mother's maiden name," she told him.

"Thank you for that information, Inspector," said Beauchamp as he turned to leave.

"You're quite welcome," she answered.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm very busy. I have much work to do," he said as he left.

"Good-bye," she grinned. "Mr. LeJean," she added.

A/N: Next Chapter: Inside the head of Jack Le- I mean Mr. Beauchamp.


	6. Mr Beauchamp

A/N: I've go nothing to say. Read on McDuff! Let flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!

Mr. Beauchamp/Jack LeJean-M. Madeleine/Jean Valjean

Elizabeth Denning- Javert

Mr. Beauchamp left the hospital and walked slowly down the road. So, the Inspector caught a convict, good for her. It was none of his business.

The reader has undoubtedly guessed that Mr. Beauchamp is none other than Jack LeJean.

Of course this convict caught by Denning could have been just a convict, and nothing else. He wasn't the only convict in the universe. Noir...Sure, that was his mother's maiden name, but that isn't an uncommon last name. A coincidence, that's all this was, a coincidence. Inspector Denning's car sped by.

"Inspector!" he called. She stopped her car. He ran to catch up to her. "This convict, what is his name?"

Denning smiled "Jack LeJean," she told him.

"Are you sure you have the right man?" he asked.

"He's playing stupid at the moment," she told him. "You know what I mean. Pretending he doesn't know what's going on. He's been confirmed to be LeJean by many of his inmates. I'm certain we're not mistaken."

"Oh," said LeJean, forcing himself to smile. "Thank you, Inspector."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she sped off into the night. Jack LeJean...it had been years since he had even heard that name. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. _This was his chance._ If the police think they have Jack LeJean, they won't look for him. He began to run. He ran sown the highway, into town. He made it to his house, a little out of breath, but that could be expected if you've been running for six miles. He burst into his house and grabbed the bag that contained his prison uniform and threw it into the fire. He stood in the center of the living room watching the fire devour the cloth bag. He was breathing rapidly from anger. He sat in the armchair that was positioned in such a way that he could sit and watch the cloth disappear into the fire. The crackle of the fire eventually lulled LeJean to sleep.

The next morning he woke up staring at the empty fireplace. Among the scattered ashes there was something large and shiny that caught his eye. He ventured towards it. He found that it was not one shiny object, but a collection of shiny things. It was the silver from Bishop Bob. Bob had died some three years before and LeJean had almost forgot about him.

He felt the silver and brushed the ashes off it. Bob had wanted him to be a new person. A new good, honest person. _Honest._ If he was honest he would turn himself in. But there were masses of people in this town who depended on him. He had promised Kat that he would get her child. If he was arrested, Kat would die without seeing her child, without knowing that she was in good hands. He couldn't have that!

But, then there was the other man. This John Noir who had been convicted. If LeJean continued to hide, he would be sent to prison. He wan innocent. A life in prison for bearing resemblance to a thief? That was unjust! LeJean shook his head at himself. As if he was the only person in the world who mattered!

Jack waled out of his house, got in his car and drove away.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!

"In the midst of life we are in the midst of death."


	7. John Noir

A/N: Sorry this took so long!

Kat Kaplan-Fantine

Kelly-Sister Simplice

Jack LeJean/ Mr. Beauchamp- Jean Valjean/ M. Madeleine

Denning- Javert

Kat woke up the next morning expecting to see Lenore's face.

"Where is she?" she asked the nurse, Kelly, who was by her bedside, making sure she woke up alright.

"Who?" asked Kelly.

"Lenore, my little girl! The good mayor said he would bring her! Where is she?"

"I'll go she if she's in the visitor's room," said Kelly. Kelly left and found the doctor. "Did the mayor bring by Ms. Kaplan's daughter at any time last night?" she asked.

"No, but the mayor has gone out of town this morning," the doctor talk her. "He could be going to get her child." Kelly walked back to Kat's room.

"The mayor has gone out of town,"Kelly reported to Kat.

"Oh! He has gone to get my child!" she squealed in delight.

"Yes," said Kelly. "Now rest."

The Mayor had in fact gone to court, not to get Lenore. Upon arriving at the courthouse he saw a crowd leaving. He went up to one bystander and said, "Did the case just yet out?"

The bystander answered, "Yes."

"What was the verdict?"

" Guilty."

"The sentence?"

"Life in prison."

_Shit_ thought LeJean. _Here was my one chance to make this lie I'm living mean something, but I was too late_. Then it hit him.

"What was the situation in this case again?"

"A woman was convicted of mass murder, or something like that," answered the bystander. "I don't really know, I just decided to go to an actual hearing instead of sitting on my ass and watching Judge Judy."

"Is there another case being heard?"

"Yes."

"What is that one about?"

"Not sure. An escaped prisoner was caught or something like that."

"Is that still in session?"

"I think so."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Mr. Beauchamp entered the building and found the room in which the trial was being held. The security officer in front would not let him enter the room. He told the officer to tell the judge who he was, and he was let in. He looked around for Denning, but didn't see her.

"Your honor!" announced Mr. Beauchamp. All head in the room turned and looked at him. "Let this man go. I am Jack LeJean."

"Mr. Beauchamp!" exclaimed the judge. "You are ill, you need to see a physician. Doctor!"

"No," protested LeJean. "I can prove it, L block has exactly 95 cells in it, cell L 45 has 40 ceiling tiles." he continued to rattle off facts that only someone who had spent a considerable amount of time in the Lake Charles prison would know. Other inmates had to be questioned in order to confirm the accuracy of the statements. All were 100 percent correct.

A/N: Boing! I'll still need all of Patron-Minette except Claquesous and Montparnasse, and all of Les Amis except Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire, and Combeferre. If you would like to give a name (your own or a made up one)to one of the fabulous Mizzies tell me in a review or e-mail.


End file.
